As the waves of the sea
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: ¿Y si la estrategia de Sally se hubiese extendido más allá de los doce años de Percy? Refugiado en la oscuridad y la peste, la entrega a la familia ha marcado a Percy Jackson de mil formas diferentes, que nadie sería capaz de imaginar. Y cuando su vida y la de su familia se ve atentada, será el primero en alejarse para proteger y decir "hasta pronto" hasta que sea necesario.[AU-WI]


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de _Rick Riordan_. Yo sólo escribo con la intención de entretener, sin ningún fin de lucro.

¡Sí hay personajes de mi invención! Supongo los reconocerán con el paso de los capítulos, pero sólo uno tendrá importancia de momento, los otros son pasajeros.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Relación hombre/hombre; chico/chico; Slash; Yaoi; BL; lo que sea… ¡Están advertidos!

Es una especie de **WI**. Contiene algo de **OOC** (especialmente en Percy).

Honestamente, **AU.**

* * *

.

Percy levantó la cabeza cuando el metro se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. El grupo de civiles que esperaban por él no tardaron un segundo en abalanzarse hacia adentro, presas del tiempo, dejándolo a él como último pasajero.

Las puertas se cerraron tras su espalda y tuvo que estirar su mano hacia arriba para sujetarse del pasante, evitando caer cuando el transporte subterráneo reanudó su viaje.

No se molestó en quitarse la capucha, ni tampoco amagó con siquiera disculparse con la mujer que veía aquel gesto como clara muestra de mala educación. Se limitó a ignorarla. A él lo habían educado perfectamente; aquella señora no podía juzgar sin conocer. Si era así, era su problema, no el propio.

Su celular descansaba en vibrador oculto en su bolsillo y su mano libre sujetaba afianzada la correa de su mochila, procurando celosamente que no se la robaran. No había nada de valor, de cualquier forma, pero no iba a detenerse a observar cómo un desconocido, encima ladrón, se llevaba la decepción del día al encontrar sus cuadernos y libros de estudio; nada más que eso. Había perdido la birome en el almuerzo y se tuvo que contentar con un lápiz mordido que halló en la sala de objetos perdidos.

Acomodó sus auriculares, apoyándose a un costado de la hilera de asientos del lateral izquierdo, y extrajo su _Samsung Galaxy S3_ , rebuscando en la lista de reproducción musical. Una gran grieta atravesaba la pantalla pero no arruinaba la imagen; lo había golpeado accidentalmente hacía un mes. Lo volvió a dejar en su bolsillo cuando escogió la canción y sus ojos verde mar se movieron hacia los asientos a su lado izquierdo, a las tres adolescentes que miraban directamente en su dirección. Éstas se sonrojaron cuando él parpadeó con indiferencia.

 _We collide, synchronized  
As I gaze into your eyes  
Feel our souls lose control  
When your body softly glides_

Observó las paredes de titanio a través de las ventanillas y entrecerró sus ojos a medida que _Broken Iris_ inundaba sus oídos con una de las canciones que más le gustaban a su madre.

Grupos de personas comenzaron a descender y el aire se volvió un poco más respirable. Las féminas continuaban allí, murmurando entre ellas, viendo en su dirección cada tanto, siendo descaradamente ignoradas. Pero no hay culpa; no tenía tiempo para ellas.

 _Over mine; picture fight  
But our hearts feel it's the time  
Won't hold back, at least i'll try  
Till you end with me and show me_

Finalmente vio próxima su parada. Esperó a que el metro se detuviese para despegar su espalda de la pared interna, y murmuró la primera palabra del coro, a medida que descendía en compañía de dos hombres de traje.

 _Beautiful_

Detuvo el reproductor pero no se molestó en quitarse los auriculares. Siempre prefirió ser ignorado así como ignorar.

Con las manos ahora en sus bolsillos, emprendió camino al _Shake Shop_. El muchacho del local volteó a verlo cuando escucha las campanillas de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa rutinaria. Su cabello rubio oscuro era tan largo que acostumbraba llevarlo atado y sus ojos castaños habían heredado la simpatía de la mirada de su madre; la dueña, una mujer que prefería trabajar por la mañana.

—Hey, Percy—saludó el joven, colocándose tras la barra—. Mamá se esmeró con los de hoy—comentó, con una sonrisa, mientras rebuscaba en la nevera de _Apartados_ —. Dijo que saludes a Sally de su parte y le digas a Daniel que le envíe una crítica por escrito sobre su nuevo invento.

—Lo haré—respondió Percy, removiendo entonces los cables, mientras observaba al muchacho colocar tres vasos coloridos de plástico en una bolsa, con una tapa transparente en forma de cúpula y un sorbete azul en cada uno. El de ojos verdes pagó y salió de la tienda, con varios dólares menos.

Se detuvo en un almacén más pequeño, donde entró y saludó en un gesto al dueño. Hizo el camino hacia el final del pasillo y regresó al poco tiempo con un paquete de latas de cerveza. Minutos más tarde, se encontraba nuevamente en su monotonía, acercándose a un conglomerado de edificios pequeños y anchos, donde las paredes parecían ser víctimas constantes del graffiti.

 **OoOoO**

Para cuando Percy abrió la puerta del departamento, un espantoso olor a tabaco lo recibió con una sacudida. El muchacho frunció el ceño pero cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia el pasillo angosto y oscuro.

Una voz lo detuvo a pocos metros.

—Al fin has llegado—el timbre vocal ronco provino de la sala y Percy no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que nuevamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. Giró sobre sí mismo y observó a los individuos en su casa, sin hallar a quienes deseaba ver. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, se encontraba acaparando una vez más la televisión, siempre fija en _ESPN_ , junto a sus amigos. Ni se detuvo a ver las cartas de póker cuando se acercó a dejar el paquete de latas de cerveza en la mesa.

El hombre despega sus ojos de las cartas para ver la cerveza, volviendo al juego con un asentimiento aprobativo. Percy se limita a observarlo con fijeza.

—¿Y mamá?

—Aún no ha llegado.

 _Bien_ , pensó mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia el pasillo. La luz funcionaría si pudiesen comprar una nueva bombilla, pero era mucho pedir.

Se encerró en su habitación y observó el desorden que había en ésta. No era un muchacho que gustaba de seguir un orden continuo; apenas y podía vivir con la rutina diaria a la que se había autoimpuesto. Su cabeza sufría nuevamente una ligera migraña y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche y tumbarse en su cama.

Observó de soslayo el póster pegado en la pared; se lo había regalado su madre hacía dos cumpleaños, cuando comenzó a gustarle _Slipknot_. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando fue incapaz de leer bien las letras negras debajo del nombre de la banda y soltó un bufido.

No había pasado mucho desde que cumplió sus diecinueve años de edad. Tenía el orgullo de decir que su dislexia no le había causado problemas en los últimos cuatro años; no más de los necesarios. Continuaba esmerándose en sus estudios, con el fuerte deseo de largarse de ese apartamento de una vez por todas. Y borrar a Gabe Ugliano de su vida.

Ojalá fuese tan sencillo.

El ruido de las llaves lo devolvió a la realidad y escuchó la odiosa voz de su padrastro desde la sala, probablemente exigiendo algo. Más bien comida.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el muchacho sintió que todo el peso de su vida se disipaba al instante.

—¡Percy, Percy!—la voz de su hermanito borró el silencio de la habitación y el aludido sólo pudo sonreír.

Daniel Jackson acababa de cumplir los seis años y Percy se contenía de agradecer que fuera la dulce y joven—además de masculina—imagen de su madre. Había heredado su cabello y su color, además de los ojos apasionadamente azules.

Nada de Gabe en él, salvo su sangre.

—Hey, campeón—ambos chocaron sus nudillos con entusiasmo. El niño era esbelto y pequeño, pero le enseñó una enorme sonrisa blanca, faltante de un diente; se le había caído hacía dos semanas—. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Una celebración, el viernes—respondió con anhelo, y Percy sabía que al menor aún le costaba orientarse en los días de semana, pero admiraba su esfuerzo—. Va a haber payasos… y castillos inflables. La señorita Dodds dijo que nuestra familia estaba invitada.

 _Señorita Dodds…_

—¿Quieres que vaya?—sonrió ladino, viéndolo asentir—. Lo haré, con mamá. Lo prometo.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

Un grito llegó a su cabeza, aterrador, seguido de la imagen de una mujer con chaqueta negra que le sonreía con sorna. También había un chico, con ojos preocupados.

" _¡Percy!"_

—Percy, ¿estás bien?—el aludido observó a su hermanito y simplemente asintió, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

—Lo estoy, sólo recordaba algo…

 _Un amigo_ , se dijo internamente, mientras veía a Daniel buscar a su alrededor, _un amigo que tuve… ¿cuál era su nombre?_

Un suave olor a chocolate lo dispersó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ésta se abrió con sutileza, dejando al muchacho mucho más en paz. Daniel se giró y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su madre, compartiendo la calmante sensación de su hermano mayor.

Ver a Sally Jackson, con su uniforme de trabajo y aquella sonrisa que les regalaba, era ciertamente el obsequio del día.

La mujer entró y cerró detrás suyo, soltando un suspiro pesado. Percy sólo estuvo tranquilo cuando se escuchó el sonido del seguro. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de plástico, donde se traslucía un cubo blanco de tamaño mediano y otra bolsa más pequeña dentro, de un color rosado.

—Creí que no iba a entrar más—dijo ella, acercándose a la cama, donde tomó asiento. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y atrapó en sus brazos a un hiperactivo infante, que acabó por sentarse en su regazo. Percy sonrió—. ¿Día tranquilo?—sus ojos se encontraron súbitamente.

—Día tranquilo—se encogió de hombros al responder, con calma—. Cero monstruos hoy—sonrió ladino. Daniel soltó una risa graciosa, una ciertamente contagiosa, como cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano mayor contarle historias sobre sus encuentros con bestias horrendas; cuentos que el mayor usaba para hacerlo dormir. No obstante, Sally le envió una mirada significativa, pareciendo aliviada.

—Entonces hay que celebrar—sonrió su madre, mientras dejaba sobre el acolchado lo que había traído para ellos.

—¡Woah!—exclamó el menor.

Percy se permitió deleitar por igual. El cubo blanco que había visto no era sino una caja de repostería de cuatro solapas plegadas y cruzadas en la parte superior. En uno de los dorsos tenía grabado en azul el logotipo de la sucursal. Daniel se encargó de descifrar los misterios de la bolsa más pequeña, donde había cuatro tabletas de chocolate negro. Su madre vio los embases en ese momento.

—¿Son nuevos?

—Oh, sí—Percy se estiró hacia atrás y tomó su bolsa. Los batidos que compraba a diario, en el _Shake Shop_ que quedaba de camino a su casa, habían cambiado el diseño—. Sam dijo que su madre envía saludos y solicita otra crítica nueva—finalizó, viendo a su hermano. El menor sonrió mientras recibía su batido.

—Rachel es siempre tan amable con nosotros—sonrió Sally, mientras observaba con ojos divertidos los nuevos colores del papel plástico—. Debería enviarle un pastel la próxima semana—sentó a su hijo menor en la cama y procedió a abrir la caja. Tanto Percy como Daniel clavaron sus ojos allí; su madre se hizo la desentendida.

—¡Tiene coco!—se asombró el pequeño, tras haber sorbido.

—Original—comentó su madre al aire. El menor asintió, volteando a ver a su hermano.

—Anótalo.

Percy reviró los ojos pero tomó su celular para añadir otra nota de color azul.

 _Críticas de Danny para la señora Stradella._

 _Batido número 9:_

 _El uso de coco es muy original._

Minutos más tarde, los tres se encontraban disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos donde su felicidad no se veía opacada por un indeseado. En lo que Sally cuidaba de que Daniel no se ensuciara demasiado, Percy no evitó pensar, mientras sorbía su batido, que los últimos meses habían estado muy tranquilos. Es decir, no había tenido un año pacífico desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar; siempre ocurría algo, y el que hasta el momento no hubiese explotado nada era sólo más sospechoso.

De pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La esencia a vainilla y el sabor a colchón de fresas le acariciaron el paladar, cuando se llevó otro bocado de tarta a la boca. Siempre sufría ese escalofrío cuando algo profesaba suceder y nunca había tenido una respuesta a _todo_ lo que sucedía tras ello.

No por lo menos, hasta el año anterior.

 **OoOoO**

 _Había sido muy tonto al hacer la elección de no decir nada. Ingenuo, con doce años, al haberse cruzado con esa cosa y pretender que, si no se lo contaba a su madre entonces no tendría que preocuparla. Había jugado con un asunto muy peligroso pero, en cierta medida, no se arrepentía._

 _Sólo que, tal vez debió suponer que su madre iba a descubrir el asunto en algún momento._

— _¿Qué es esto?—había dicho ella, tan pálida como un fantasma._

 _Percy fijó su mirada en el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos, cargando su mochila tras haber entrado a su habitación y descubierto su armario siendo vaciado._

 _Sally lo miró, mientras apretaba sus manos en torno a la última cosa que una madre se esperaría encontrar en el armario de su hijo. Percy se mantuvo en silencio y curvó sus labios, dudando en responder._

— _¿Puedes verlo?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué hace un cuerno oculto en tus cajas?—parecía desesperada._

 _¿Cómo decirle a tu madre que era un cuerno de Minotauro, el cual guardaba desde hacía años, luego de haberlo vencido cuando tenía doce? Percy acostumbraba a hacer bromas algo alocadas a su madre, pero no encontraba la forma de hacer de la situación algo gracioso. Tendría un serio problema si aquello tendría alguna repercusión en el futuro._

 _Pero la sorpresa fue suya cuando descubrió que su madre tenía mucho más para decir que él mismo._

 _Esa tarde, mientras Danny estaba en kínder y Gabe vociferaba blasfemias a sus compañeros de póker, Percy dijo y escuchó cosas increíbles. Su madre tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad sobre su padre y se dedicó a explicarle todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho según ella. Percy tardó una noche entera en dejar en claro sus pensamientos, recapitulando y encontrando toda justificación en la verdad que se le había revelado._

 _Todo tenía mucho más sentido de lo que parecía, si bien la sola idea era sencillamente bizarra e irreal._

 _No todos los días descubría, a sus dieciocho años, que su padre era un dios griego y por ende, él un semidiós. Y que su vida era complicada partiendo de esa información, casi por naturaleza._

 _Pero ver el orgullo que su madre ocultaba tras el enojo cuando le enseñaba cada uno de sus Trofeos de Guerra—como había dicho—y detallaba los encuentros, era algo aún latente._

 _No iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente._

— _¿Campamento Mestizo?_

— _Sí…—su madre terminó de cerrar las cajas y tiró dos sacos gruesos arriba—. Era donde debía enviarte—Percy observó cómo cerraba la puerta del armario y se giraba a verlo, luciendo avergonzada—. No quise, eras lo único que tenía y si te dejaba ir, no tenía la certeza de volverte a ver pronto. No sabía qué hacer._

 _Y me mantuviste contigo, pensó Percy, mientras la conversación giraba a la razón de tener a Gabe Ugliano cerca._

 _No se detuvo a pensar siquiera en odiar a su padre._

 **OoOoO**

Para cuando el viernes llegó junto a un cálido y poco usual sol de verano, Percy supo que iba a ser un pésimo día, ni bien lo despertó el sonido de su celular.

Adormilado, extendió la mano y tomó el aparato, cegado por la primera luz de la mañana, pues las cortinas oscuras aún estaban corridas. Observó la hora y el diminuto ícono que le avisaba de un sospechoso mensaje. Muy pocas personas se comunicaban con él; su madre, Danny, Sam Stradella, su jefe, la universidad y su compañero de trabajo de medio tiempo.

Inspiró, ya frotándose la sien derecha.

 _Mason  
07:03 a.m.  
Viernes_

 _Lo siento percy. tedespidieron. greene v a sperar asta l la trde._

Si había algo que gozaba de hacer, era corregir los espantosos mensajes de texto de Mason Irigoyen, dos años menor que él, oriundo de Los Ángeles. Pero la amargura lo llevó a bloquear la pantalla agrietada y dejar el celular sobre la almohada.

Despedido.

 _¿Por qué?_

Se había cuidado mucho últimamente.

Bueno, su horario era algo apretado pero… ¿por qué hacerlo todo tan extremista?

Se giró sobre sí mismo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Medio acolchado estaba caído hacia el suelo y arroparse con una sábana casi transparente de antaño no le parecía muy buena solución, salvo estirarse. Finalmente, rendido, se destapó y llevó las cobijas hacia los pies de la cama, estando arriba de un salto.

Todavía no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la cocina. Los viernes eran días tranquilos, para agrado de los Jackson.

Se encaminó al baño, con los pants grises caídos a medio glúteo, haciendo el menor ruido posible al pasar por el pasillo, y se encerró dentro. El departamento estaba a oscuras y los rayos de sol pronto acabarían por cubrir todo, y posiblemente despertar a los dormidos.

Una vez dentro, abrió las ventilas y se miró al espejo.

Desempleado.

—Mucho tiempo de sobra—murmuró.

Suspiró. Ojos verde mar le devolvieron la mirada irritada y se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, observando la pelusa de barba que había ignorado por pocos días. Gabe apenas y se afeitaba, no era para nada un hombre que se cuidase un poco, y Danny era aún pequeño como para considerarse dentro de su problema.

Aunque a Percy le daba igual afeitarse, si bien lo hacía cuando creía parecer un vago, no le importaría que alguien le dijese cómo hacerlo.

Es decir, lo sabía. Sally había avergonzado mucho a su hijo en aquella ocasión.

¿Era muy tonto imaginar que su padre, un dios griego, cayese en su baño o apareciese por la ducha para enseñarle a su hijo semidiós lo que todo padre _normal_ enseña a su hijo _normal_ en algún momento de su vida?

Se contentaba con saber que, en algún momento, quizá, él le enseñaría a Danny algo tan insignificante como aquello.

Retiró la mano y olvidó el tema, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de un posible regaño de su madre luego. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, oyendo apenas un movimiento fuera.

El agua relajó al instante todo su cuerpo, haciéndole más evidente el mal presagio del día.

 **oOoOoOo**

—Te ves muy adulto.

Percy levantó la mirada de su desayuno para ver a su madre. Sally lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente las hebras oscuras de la cabeza de Danny. El menor tenía toda su atención puesta en una gran tostada desbordante de mermelada de ciruela.

El muchacho no sabía a dónde quería llegar su madre con aquel comentario.

—Sí, bueno…

Sally ladeó un poco la cabeza, con la mirada perdida. Parecía estar recordando algo.

—…cada día más…

—¿Qué?

—A tu padre, te pareces cada día un poco más.

Percy guardó silencio. Eran contadas las veces en las que su madre hablaba de su padre, no porque no quisiese, sino por el hombre que actualmente la _cuidaba_. Danny levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la puerta de la sala, donde se veía la fatigada silueta de Gabe hundida en el sofá, iluminada por otra nueva edición de _ESPN_. El hombre ignoraba completamente la hora de desayuno familiar.

—No sé cómo sentirse con respecto a eso.

La mujer simplemente sonrió y, fugazmente, Percy creyó ver nerviosismo y tensión en sus ojos azules. La observó levantarse y sacudirse su blusa blanca, donde se podía apreciar un lirio rosado en el torso.

—Bueno, aún debemos alistarnos para hoy—sonrió a Danny, el cual asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a comer más rápido. Percy esbozó una sonrisa ladina y dio el último sorbo a su taza de café ya tibio, levantándose para recoger la mesa.

—¡Péiname como Percy!

El aludido se ahogó de la risa cuando lo escuchó y Sally se expresó en incredulidad. Danny mantenía una sonrisa emocionada, viendo hacia el cabello azabache de su hermano mayor. Percy sabía que, desde que sufrió su cambio de imagen a los diecisiete, su madre no tomaba muy entusiasta el tema. Aún recordaba con diversión la cara de póker que había hecho cuando él se le había aparecido en la puerta, con un original estilo Mohawk. Mismo que aún mantenía por sobre todas las cosas.

Vivir con Gabe les había acarreado a los Jackson muchos problemas, entre los cuales Percy podía destacar como favorable su metamorfosis de niño bueno a rebelde sin causa, como burlonamente había oído decir a su madre en más de una ocasión.

Había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que Gabe había provocado, luego de Danny, por supuesto.

El uso del negro no le había borrado a Percy su fanatismo por el color azul, justificándose en las playeras que acostumbraba a usar.

El corte Mohawk le había gustado luego de ver un grupo de lo que posiblemente fueran delincuentes, aconglomerándose en una plaza de la zona. Le había llamado la atención la enorme cresta y los colores brillantes y descoordinados en ellas. Pero Percy gustaba de pasar lo más inadvertido posible en su ámbito social—considerando sus antecedentes de despedidos y altercados a causa de peligrosos monstruos—, por lo que no había usado colores en su cabello oscuro y la cresta no era ni fina ni enorme. Tampoco se había rapado a los lados, siquiera, pues no lo creía conveniente.

Le había faltado mencionar el tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, el cual sí había arrebatado un grito al cielo por parte de Sally, si bien luego de ver la pequeña expansión en su oreja izquierda prometió no aturdirse con la próxima sorpresa.

Y por muchos motivos más, era que su madre no podía ver a Danny con un ligero indicio de cambio como ocurrió con Percy. Al menos, no todavía.

—No te prometo nada, cariño. Pero daré lo mejor de mí—dijo Sally, llevándose de la mano a su hijo menor, camino al cuarto que compartía con el mismo.

Percy suprimió un deje de burla. El infante se volteó para ver a su hermano antes de que su madre lo jalase a la habitación.

—¡Quiero que des miedo! ¡Le dije a Melanie Wallas que mi hermano mayor era más rudo que la suya!—gritó, bajo la regañina de su madre.

El semidiós dejó escapar un suspiro, de aquellos que daba cuando le era imposible no ceder a los pedidos de su hermanito.

 **oOoOoOo**

En definitiva, "dar miedo" a palabras de Daniel era ver vestido a Percy como si fuera un maleante. Aunque a éste último sólo le costaba pedirle un delineador negro a su madre y hacer lo propio con sus ojos. Después de todo, la imagen la tenía desde hacía dos años.

Era un exagerado.

Y allí estaban, camino a la institución a la cual asistía su hermano menor, en el _prestado_ Camaro 78 de su padrastro, el cual había pintado recientemente. Percy tenía muchos recuerdos junto al coche de Gabe, cuando su madre lo llevaba a Montauk, donde había conocido a su padre hacía muchos años.

Los dedos de su madre tamborilearon silenciosamente contra el volante.

—Creí que nos ibas a alcanzar terminando el turno—ella habló, viendo de reojo a su hijo menor. Danny estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su hermano, viendo el par de dados rojos balancearse en el espejo retrovisor. Percy la volvió a ver—. ¿Pediste el día libre?

El muchacho la observó con detenimiento antes de girar hacia la ventanilla y soltar minuciosamente la bomba.

—Me regalaron el día libre por el resto de mi vida.

Esa frase no la había usado en cuatro meses.

Realmente creyó le había estado yendo bien en su empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos del encantador Marcus Greene.

 _Viejo idiota._

Sally dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y pesado, pero no dijo nada sobre el asunto.

Percy entonces supo que algo iba mal. Su madre se inventaba un regaño nuevo en cada ocasión, sin excepciones, y ver el casi imperceptible alivio en su mirada azul lo desconcertó aún más, pero no se lo dejó saber.

Su mal presentimiento crecía constantemente.

Danny estiró su mano hacia el estéreo y se las arregló para empujar un CD que siempre estaba disponible cuando los Jackson salían juntos a algún lugar, lejos de Gabe. Sally y Percy inevitablemente sonrieron cuando la canción se deslizó suavemente por el interior del vehículo, borrando las inquietudes.

 _Beautiful_

Percy observó de reojo cómo su madre dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, con los ojos tomando una hermosa colorados azul mar, mientras las arrugas de su rostro desaparecían, salvo las que costeaban sus ojos, delatando su edad.

Ni Danny ni él la consideraban una mujer vieja. Para sus hijos, Sally tardaría mucho en envejecer.

Era la mejor madre del mundo.

Percy meditó lentamente el pensamiento, y tras repasar su propia vida siendo hijo suyo, supo qué tan cierta era esa afirmación.

 _I'll show you wonderful_ _  
_ _As we share the love_

El paisaje corría a través de la ventanilla, pero el tiempo se movía lento en el Camaro. Eran pocas las veces en las que Percy se sentía dormitar por la sola presencia de la música o su familia; teniendo ambas, no era de extrañar que se sintiese tan tranquilo, hasta el punto de ser llevado por el sueño.

Danny se movió en su regazo súbitamente, y la pereza se fue.

Su hermanito también se había acomodado con una expresión adormilada y descansaba en su pecho. Percy dirigió sus ojos a su madre, atrapando su expresión justo en el momento en el que sus rasgos chispeaban de preocupación.

Sus ojos observaban alternadamente el panorama. De arriba hacia abajo; el cielo y la carretera; de un lado al otro; los pastizales y las montañas; al frente y atrás; el túnel y la pista.

" _¿Qué te tiene tan inquieta…?",_ inquirió el muchacho en sus pensamientos, sin perderse ningún movimiento o reacción de su madre, mientras fingía descansar junto a Danny, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

 _I'll show everything_ _  
_ _That you've ever dreamed of_

 **oOoOoOo**

Percy vio fijamente su entorno. Estaba en una playa, en Montauk justamente, y veía dos siluetas pequeñas en la lejanía, correr en su dirección. Había luz de luna y la arena bajo sus pies se sentía casi tan fría como la noche en el desierto. Parecía estar de pie sobre hielo molido.

Las dos siluetas se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes a medida que se acercaban y las notó correr desesperadas; buscando llegar primero.

Intentar alcanzar algo deseado.

Corrían en su dirección; era un caballo blanco, hermoso y único. Iba galopando junto a un águila dorada, la cual agitaba sus alas, volando no muy lejos del caballo. Ambos animales eran veloces y Percy no podía definir cuál de ellos iba a acabar venciendo.

Pero parecían sumamente agitados, como si hubiesen estado corriendo con prisa desde muy lejos. Desesperados, agitados.

 _¡Percy!_

Sobresaltado por el grito, se giró sobre sus talones, viendo hacia atrás. Su madre lo llamaba desde la cabaña, con Danny abrazado a sus piernas.

 _¡Percy!_

Volvió a ver al frente. El caballo había sobrepasado al águila y corría hacia él.

 _¡Percy!_

Miró sobre su hombro; Danny lloraba y estiraba sus pequeñas manos en su dirección.

 _¡Percy!_

El caballo estampaba las patas en la arena, sacudiéndola, aumentando la velocidad.

 _¡Percy!_

Su madre gritaba desesperada.

 _¡Percy!_

El caballo se acercaba, con el águila muy de cerca. Por algún motivo, sintió el temor del equino. Temía por él.

 _¡Percy!_

Danny lloraba más fuerte y su madre había caído al suelo.

 _¡Percy!_

Miró al frente.

Los ojos verde mar del caballo lo enfrentaron súbitamente.

 _¡Percy!_

"¿Te han castigado?", preguntó la imagen de un joven frente suyo.

"No. No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio".

 _¡Percy!_

"Ven conmigo."

"¡Espere! Fui yo quien la empujó."

"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood."

"Pero-"

"Usted-quédese-aquí."

La sensación de calor fue palpable cuando encontró sus desesperados ojos. Quiso transmitirle calma y seguridad; él iba a estar bien.

"Está bien, amigo. Gracias por intentarlo."

Él iba a estar bien.

"Nos estás dando problemas, cariño."

"Sí, señora."

 **oOoOoOo**

—¡Percy, Percy!—abrió los ojos súbitamente, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Los ojos azules de Danny se veían grandes y redondos como canicas desde su posición. El niño sonrió—. Hemos llegado. Mamá está hablando con el director. ¡Hay muchas personas!

El asiento del piloto estaba vacío y observó que la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta.

Danny se bajó de su regazo y miró entusiasmado a la hermosa plaza pública donde se organizaba la celebración. Subió la mirada hacia un cartel impreso en luna blanca.

 _EÑOCETOS 0 AFHI2S INSLITISUNTU SNE_

—No—murmuró para sí mismo, apretando los puños con irritación. Miró el suelo y luego volvió a subir la mirada.

 _FELICES 20 AÑOS INSTITUTO SUNSHINE_

Se bajó del Camaro y cerró la puerta, siguiendo los pasos acelerados de su hermanito de cerca. La plaza estaba repleta de gente; familias, niños, madres con sus hijos, padres con sus hijos, personas mayores con camisetas que delataban ser los que tuvieron la idea del día. Vio a su madre conversar con un hombre de traje, iba impecable. Junto a ellos se situaba de pie una mujer de cabello rubio dorado, de tez clara y vestida elegantemente. Los tres parecían muy inmersos en su discusión.

El bullicioso sonido de los castillos inflables era molesto, pero permaneció tranquilo a un lado cuando Danny se quitó los zapatos y subió junto a otros niños al que más le gustó. Se inclinó a tomar los que—para él—eran zapatitos miniatura y aguardó apoyado en una columna de cemento, observando a los infantes saltar.

El mal presentimiento atacó entonces la boca del estómago.

Las nubes blancas se movían silenciosamente y causaron una gran sombra sobre la zona donde se encontraba él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndose más que observado.

—Uhm…, disculpa.

Sintió sus hombros temblar y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, observando a la persona que había interrumpido sus cavilaciones.

Era una chica, probablemente de su edad. Lo primero que notó fueron los ojos negros, destellantes de picardía, y el lacio y voluminoso cabello castaño caramelo, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su tez era clara y millones de pecas salpicaban sus mejillas y nariz. No era precisamente delgada—pero tampoco obesa—, y sus calzas negras se ajustaban a sus piernas. Llevaba un saco negro de bordes plateados, sin botones ni cremallera, dejándole la libre visión de su abultado pecho, donde se leía perfectamente el nombre de la banda _Memphis May Fire_. Su blusa era roja, con escote en V.

—¿Eres hermano de Daniel Jackson?—preguntó ella, observándolo fijamente, tras su voto de silencio. Percy arqueó una ceja pero asintió y ofreció su mano, sin abandonar su posición. La muchacha sonrió ladina, estrechando su mano—. Soy Natalie Wallas.

—Ah…, claro—sonrió él, teniendo una vaga idea de la situación.

—Mel me dijo algo de la competencia—Natalie sonaba divertida, repasándolo con la mirada—. Lo admito, me rindo. Me ganaste con el rímel.

Percy la miró con una expresión de incredulidad antes de soltar una carcajada que bien pudo haberlo hecho el centro de atención.

—Suerte para la próxima, novata—compartieron una sonrisa y él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Percy Jackson, un gusto.

La chica sonrió con simpleza.

—¡Te lo dije, Mela! ¡Mi hermano es más rudo!

—¡Cállate, Daniel!

Percy y Natalie se vieron significativamente, antes de acercarse al castillo con los pares de zapatos en mano. Danny estaba apoyado sobre la red vede junto a una niña de rizos castaños sujetos en dos coletas bajas. Era un poco más alta que Danny y fruncía el ceño, con el disgusto de haber perdido en su iris chocolate.

Mientras se encargaban de colocarles los zapatos a sus hermanitos, Percy miró hacia el lado contrario a Natalie, inspeccionando rápidamente el panorama en torno a su madre. La vio ahora sólo junto a la mujer rubia, platicando sentadas en una banca bajo un árbol; ambas degustaban el brownie de chocolate, con las servilletas en mano. Le tranquilizaba y aliviaba, de cierta forma, verla comportarse libremente con otra mujer de su edad. Su madre no tenía amigas lo suficientemente cercanas y, al pasarse todo el tiempo junto a Danny y él, realmente no recordaba haberla visto salir siquiera de la casa salvo para hacer las compras o ir a trabajar.

Eso iba a cambiar, se prometía cada día.

Algún día iba a cumplirse.

—Tengo hambre—escuchó decir a Danny y lo miró mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos a las mesas, por aquel sector están comiendo—dijo Natalie, de la mano de su hermanita.

—Los cupcakes de la señora Charo, ¡son los mejores!—vociferó la niña, con entusiasmo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Percy la miró con interés. Melanie se sonrojó pero asintió, con timidez. Natalie sonrió ampliamente, bajo la sombra de una nueva nube.

Subió la mirada al cielo. Había otra nueva nube gris cubriendo la plaza entera con su sombra. El viento de pronto se sentía frío. Las personas parecieron alentar el paso a su alrededor y se sintió perdido. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su madre, la cual observaba en su dirección al igual que la otra mujer que la acompañaba. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

—Bueno, qué raro—dijo Natalie, viendo con extrañeza al cielo. Percy se preguntó si tal vez también lo había sentido. Se encontró con sus ojos y le sonrió—. Como sea, si no nos apuramos no tendremos qué comer.

Los menores gimotearon, como si la sola idea fuese horripilante.

Percy sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Se escucharon gritos de sorpresa y lamentos desganados. Los cuatro miraron hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, donde otro castillo inflable iba cayendo poco a poco.

—¿Lo han pinchado?—escuchó decir a un hombre de las camisetas; un encargado de los juegos. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Había dos adolescentes riéndose como idiotas, según la opinión de Percy. El encargado se dirigió hacia allí, con aire molesto.

Un tamborileo llegó a sus oídos y sintió cómo Danny apretaba el agarre de su mano. El relincho de un caballeo le respiró en la nuca y se giró a milésimas de segundo, justo cuando el aire se cortaba.

 _¡Percy!_

El Camaro 78, justo en la entrada de la plaza, explotó en un sonoro bombardeo que ocasionó que la gente se sobresaltara y gritara con ahínco. Sus ojos observaron el fuego y la nube de humo que ascendía al cielo, antes de girarse hacia otra fuente de sonido.

Parecían disparos, pero no sabía bien por qué no estaba seguro de ello. La gente corría y vio a una mujer tropezar cerca suyo. Por impulso, se acercó a ayudarla y ligeramente la empujó hacia la salida, sin esperar un agradecimiento que dudaba efectuase la mujer en su desesperación. Se volteó hacia Danny y lo cargó en brazos, viendo a sus acompañantes. Los niños lloraban temerosos y Natalie se veía pálida y aturdida.

 _¡Percy!_

Vio a su madre llamarlo a gritos mudos desde su posición y aferró el puño al antebrazo de la mayor de las Wallas, jalando de ella hacia su madre. Esquivó cuantas personas pudo y continuó acercándose a Sally. Pronto, Natalie estaba corriendo a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer a Melanie de sus brazos. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y no dejaba de sentir el galope de un caballo detrás suyo, si bien allí no había nada. Otra nueva explosión lo aturdió, generándole un zumbido en su oído derecho. Reprimió un gemido frustrado, aferrando los dedos a la espalda de Danny.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Un ataque? ¿Un asalto? ¿Un atentado?

Escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas de policía y estuvo a pocos metros de su madre. Sally vociferó en cuanto encontró sus ojos.

—¡Al auto, ahora!

La mujer rubia encendió el motor; era una camioneta, Mercedes Benz de las que acostumbraba a ver en Manhattan. Abrió una de las puertas traseras y metió a Danny dentro, instando a las Wallas a hacer lo mismo. Su madre acaparó el asiento de copiloto con velocidad.

Otra nueva explosión le hizo girar hacia atrás.

La plaza era un sector de guerra. Los policías disparaban desde la acera pero no sabía a qué exactamente. Los bomberos también se encontraban del otro lado, con mangueras de agua. Y entonces vio, desde el centro del fuego, cinco siluetas difíciles de divisar. Una de ellas miró en su dirección y gritó algo que por un momento creyó haber imaginado.

 _Semidiós._

El llamado de su madre lo devolvió a la realidad, ingresando al vehículo para luego cerrar la puerta y mantener la mano apretada al seguro.

La mujer rubia pisó el acelerador como si se le fuese el alma en ello. Su madre se sujetó del compartimiento del _airbag_ para evitar golpearse. Su cabello se sacudió cuando lo volteó a ver y pudo divisar en sus ojos el mismo pánico que creyó no volver a ver desde los doce años.

—¡Mamá!—escuchó decir a Natalie—. ¿Qué fue eso?

La mujer rubia los vio por el retrovisor y aceleró incluso más, como si esperase ella también la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿A dónde los llevo, Sally?—la señora Wallas vio a la nombrada de reojo. Su madre lució pensativa y hasta resignada en un punto.

—Sólo… sólo sigue derecho.

 **oOoOoOo**

Percy se encontraba otra vez en la playa de Montauk. Era de noche y el clima era cálido, perfecto. A sus espaldas, vio la cabaña donde siempre iban con su madre, en las ocasiones donde Gabe los dejaba ser. Había alguien de pie frente a la puerta, de frente a la misma, dándole la espalda.

Se acercó a paso lento, con el corazón palpitando dormido. No vio a su madre cuando estuvo frente a la cabaña, ni a su hermano. Era un hombre, con una túnica verde.

Escuchó las olas arrastrarse en las costas y romper en la lejanía.

La madera crujió cuando pisó para subir y el hombre se giró con velocidad. Su expresión era tal cual la de alguien que fue tomado desprevenido. A Percy le sorprendió verlo con detenimiento. El cabello azabache y los ojos verde mar. La mano que descansaba sobre la puerta de la cabaña y la que se mantenía sin inmutarse desplegada a un lado. Tenía arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos, tal cual su madre, por lo que suponía acostumbraba a sonreír como ella.

Su lengua acarició el paladar cuando la pregunta afloró en su boca, naciente de su inconsciencia.

—¿Papá…?

El dios griego parpadeó y luego sonrió, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. Percy no evitó sentir las ansias de sacar pecho.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?—acarició la puerta sin despegar sus ojos de él—. Se supone estás camino a un lugar seguro.

Abrió la boca para cuestionar pero la cerró, recordando vagamente todo. La preocupación fue palpable en su rostro, por lo que el dios se inclinó a tranquilizarlo.

—Tu madre y tu hermano están bien, están contigo aunque no por mucho tiempo—el hombre se alejó de la puerta y miró a su hijo, con detenimiento. Percy se puso derecho al instante, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida al mayor—. He hablado con tu madre hace unos días…

—¿Qué?—balbuceó el menor, desconcertado.

—Nadie lo sabe, salvo ella, pero era necesario—su rostro reflejó seriedad innata—. Sally sacrificó mucho para tenerte a su lado, lo sabes muy bien—sus ojos se entristecieron por un segundo.

Percy despegó sus ojos del dios y repasó el panorama de la playa. La arena brillaba intensamente con los rayos del sol y las aguas del mar se mecían con un suave balanceo de las corrientes del aire. Dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible.

—¿Pero…?

—Es tiempo de avanzar, de dejar para proteger—sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente—. Algo grave está sucediendo, supera lo que esperábamos pudiese ocurrir. Tu madre ya sabe qué hacer… Lo que quiero saber, es si tú también lo haces.

Se sumió en el silencio una vez más. Era extraño tener frente suyo a su padre, si bien sabía que realmente no era así. Sentía estaba alejándose de Montauk, en realidad.

—Sólo he querido tenerlos a salvo hasta ahora…—musitó con el corazón en la mano. Había sido y seguía siendo su deseo más poderoso—. Protegerlos… de todo lo malo…—pensó en su familia y todo lo que los tres habían sufrido, sin proponérselo—. Y muchas veces no he podido…

—Podrás—la túnica de su padre se balanceó un momento—. Pero debes aprender cómo, y hasta entonces es mejor perdonar y decir "hasta pronto"…

Se volteó para verlo, sin embargo; ya no estaba.

 **oOoOoOo**

Despertó por el calor que provocaban los rayos del sol contra la ventanilla. El Mercedes se mecía apenas por la carretera, sin disturbios. Se incorporó un poco y observó a sus acompañantes. La señora Wallas continuaba conduciendo y su madre mantenía los ojos fijamente al frente, abrazando lo que parecía un bolso de cuero grisáceo; su equipaje de viaje. Natalia dormitaba silenciosamente del otro lado del asiento trasero, junto a él, abrazando a Melanie y a Danny. Ellos también dormían.

Recordó el sueño que había tenido, y pensó en su padre y en lo que había dicho. Por un lado, se sentía perdido y desorientado, a sabiendas que debía hacer lo que menos quería para mantener a salvo a su familia. Consideraba que era un movimiento algo tardío, pues la huída se había retrasado unos siete años. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía eufórico. Había visto a su padre, en un sueño, pero casi tan real como tenerlo de frente y en su presencia. Confiaba ahora más que nunca en las palabras de su madre y estaba devotamente agradecido de haber heredado rasgos del dios griego. Porque veía a su madre en Danny y el calor aparecía en su pecho al pensar ver a su padre en él mismo.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en odiar a su progenitor.

Nunca.

No tenía motivos, según él, para hacerlo.

Porque no importaba el no haberlo tenido a lo largo de su vida o haber sufrido sin tener la intervención del dios en aquellos problemas.

Percy conocía y sabía que la vida no era justa, ni mucho menos fácil.

Era algo que había aprendido muy por las malas.

—Lo he visto…—murmuró. Su madre y la señora Wallas dirigieron sus ojos hacia él, encontrándolo despierto; la segunda lo veía por el retrovisor—. Lo he visto… en un sueño…

Sally relajó sus rasgos, quizá por primera vez desde que habían partido, y le regaló una sonrisa suave y tranquila.

—Aquí, Mónica.

La camioneta se detuvo, sin temor pues no había siquiera tránsito en aquel lugar. La mujer rubia se respaldó y observó a sus hijas, cerciorándose de que estuviesen bien. Sally se bajó del vehículo con el bolso a cuestas y parecía tan grande y pesado que pudiese romper sus brazos. Percy siguió sus pasos, observando a Danny por última vez. Su hermanito dormía.

—No tengo permitido ingresar—dijo su madre, con la mirada perdida en el follaje de los árboles. Percy la observó y luego a lo que distinguió era un gran pino, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban situados. Bajó la mirada y tomó el bolso, elevando ambas cejas ante el peso—. Guardé tus cosas aquí, las importantes—aclaró ella, tras su confusión—. No sabía realmente lo que ibas a necesitar…

—No vas a volver con Gabe, ¿verdad?—la observó con fijeza, sintiendo la mandíbula temblar—. No quiero estar lejos cuando ustedes se encuentran con él.

—Percy…—suspiró Sally, dejando caer sus hombros—. Mónica me ha ofrecido asilo hasta que pueda encontrar una casa—vio cómo las tensiones de su hijo se alejaban y le sonrió—. Siento hacer esto ahora…

—No lo sientas—la interrumpió, con tono severo—. Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Ni siquiera necesito decirte que cuides a Danny—le sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, siendo casi una cabeza más alto que ella. Hundió la nariz en el cabello oscuro, sintiendo el olor a miel y avellanas—. Te amo.

La sintió acomodarse en su hombro y sonreír.

—Y yo, cariño.

Pasaron minutos hasta que pudo verla dentro de la camioneta. Natalie había despertado y lo observaba desde el asiento trasero, con una leve sonrisa de despedida; se la devolvió, pues le había caído bien a pesar de todo. La señora Wallas lo observó con renovado cariño, prometiéndole con sólo ese gesto el cuidado de su familia.

Sentía algo llamándolo con ahínco. No sabía qué era, pero clamaba por él y no pensaba hacerse del rogar. No obstante, necesitaba decir las palabras que deseó aclarar a su madre desde hacía mucho. Las sintió nacer en el pecho y correr hacia la garganta, disolviéndose en la boca.

 _Si vuelvo a ver a Gabe cerca…_

No supo si había sido escuchado o no. Dio media vuelta y oyó las llantas aplastar las piedras y la tierra. Los árboles se mecían con el viento y escuchó más de un pájaro cantar a su lado. Pronto un cosquilleo le atravesó el pecho, escuchando súbitamente mucho ruido.

Su mirada se heló cual hielo, como cotidianamente sucedía cuando no estaba en casa.

Su puño se apretó en la correa del bolso y avanzó, guardando su corazón en las profundidades del mar.

… _lo mataré._

* * *

 _._

 **COMENTARIOS FINALES:** Aclaro que los personajes originales míos ( **OCs** ) son Danny (quien se mencionará mucho si bien no aparecerá en abundancia) y las Wallas (Mónica, Natalie y Melanie).

¡Espero les haya gustado el comienzo!

Prometo algo más intenso en el siguiente… tal vez.

 _-Jade._


End file.
